God Gave Me You
by SilentWriter987
Summary: His life was normal. He lived in a crappy apartment. He had a crazy, goofy best friend. He was an aspiring, good-looking writer. He had a lot fangirls, stalkers. He was on the road to success. His life was pretty normal, until she came into his life.
1. Chapter 1

A new story. Just popped in my head while I was reading 'Rumor Has It' by Celia Scott. Bare with me if this is terrible. Really tried my best to make it perfect. R&R!

* * *

"Congratulations, . You're on your way to a successful future."

Eli Goldsworthy smiled in response as he shook hands with the elder man. The gray-haired man smiled approvingly. '_This young man is definitely on the road to success...'_

Eli was at Raven Ink Publishing Corp, with the head of the company, Ben M. Smith. The man had finally agreed to publish his story, Deep Depression, after reading it a few days ago.

It was about a teenager who experienced pain, suffering and loneliness his life. His dad abandoned him and his mother when he was just a baby, his mother physically abused him, his peers bullied him... He ends up finding true love in the end. Someone who cares about. Eli knew the story was a bit cliché, but he didn't care.

This was the story he had been writing for two years. The story he devoted all his time to perfect. The story that enabled him to have a girlfriend since he was so busy with it. Not that he wanted to have a girlfriend anyway, he wanted to wait for the perfect girl.

A girl he'd fall for at first sight. _'This is the story that would make me money... And I'm proud of my book...'_

Eli sighed. He was really happy, excited. He knew this would open doors for him. _ 'Now I know I have a future... I won't have to live in that crappy neighborhood anymore... I won't have to worry so much about my bills and taxes anymore...'_

Ben smiled. "You have potential, kid. You're gonna make a lot of money as soon as this story's published." Eli smiled. He's never felt this happy in his entire life. He never thought his life would change. And now it will change, all because of his passion of writing, all because of his book. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. You don't know how much this means to me..."

Ben chuckled, and stood up. "Well, I gotta go." He glanced at his watch. " I have another meeting with another _possibly_ worthy, desperate writer..." Eli chuckled, standing up. "Yeah. I gotta go to. Have something really important to do,too..." _'Like hang out with the one person who **knows** how to **celebrate!**!'_

* * *

"Congratulations, dude! You're gonna be like, famous! Tons of girls, lots of a money!" Adam Torres jumped from his chair, stars in his eyes.

Eli rolled his eyes. Sometimes his best friend annoyed him with his loudness and his overreactions. Sometime he wished his best friend was such a loud mouth. Because most of the time, Adam's loud mouth _embarrassed_ him. And made people stare at them like they were lunatics or something. Like right now. People were staring at them, or more specifically, Adam, and giving them werid looks.

_'Damn it, Adam! We're in a bar right now! A public place!'_

"Could you tone it down?" He hissed. Adam sat back down. "Sorry." He took a swig of his beer. "I'm just so happy for you, man. Finally living the dream."

"Not exactly... I still live in a crappy apartment." He smirked. "Are you really happy for me? Or are you happy that you'll be able to meet a lot of girls when you accompany me to the book stores for book signings?"

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Well, yes, but..." He grinned at Eli. "I am happy for you!"

Eli chuckled. "I know you are, I'm just messing with you."

"Tsk. Whatever. So..." He nudged Eli. "Gonna celebrate tonight?"

"I _am c_elebrating."

"Ugh..." Adam sighed. "Don't be so _dense_. You know what I mean."

Eli st down his beer, eyes narrowing. "No, I don't..."

"Are you gonna have celebratory sex or not?"

Eli almost spit out his drink. "What? You _need_ to get laid tonight!" Eli shook his head. "Why the fuck would I have that?" Adam snorted. "What are you _gay_ or something? Is the idea of sex NOT appealing to you?"

Eli shook his head. It's not like the idea of sex wasn't appealing to him, but... He didn't want to just screw some girl and leave her. It wasn't right. And he wanted to have sex with someone he loved. Not some random girl on the street, but with his true love, if and when her finds her. He would wait till then. _'Corny, yes, but that's what I prefer...'_

"It's not that... It's just..."

"It's just... What? It's not like you haven't had sex before... Remember that time when you -"

"I was drunk at the time, you know that. I didn't know what I was doing, what was happening. The bitch took advantage of me." He sighed. "I just don't believe in having sex with a girl and leaving her the next day... It isn't right. It's a cruel thing for a man to do. No girl deserves that..."

"What?! You could use one of your fangirls! They would be happy to oblige. You know that. It's that easy. You know how - "

"I just don't want to, okay?" He snapped. He took in a deep breath. "Do you know how... _Heartless_ that sounds? No girl deserves that, no matter how... _Weird_ they are..."

"Sorry..." Adam said, scratching his head. "I thought that's how it works. The whole sex thing... That's what Drew said."

Eli shook his head. Adam was clueless about most things. And he always listened to his idiot, womanizing older brother. 'He really shouldn't believe everything Drew tells him...'

"It's fine..." He took a sip of his beer. "Anyway, those girls are creepy. Especially..."

"Imogen Moreno?" Eli nodded. "Yeah, she's sorta weird. But totally hot." He winked. Eli looked away, disgusted. He'd never touch Imogen in a million years. He didn't find her attractive.

She was weird. Always trying to get a strand of his hair, always commenting on his blog. Always trying to get him to have sex with her. He shuddered. _'I better lock the door tonight. Or shee might sneak and steal my shirts. Like last time...'_

"I don't get why she still pursues me. When she's already dating Fiona. Fiona getting pretty upset by her obsession with me."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe Imogen just admires you..."

"I don't think that's the case. I'm not being arrogant, but... She really likes me. I mean she really, really like. To the point she stalks me."

"Maybe she just wants that _**special** something_ that _only_ a _man_ can give." He smirked. "The one thing **_Fiona_** _can't_ give."

Eli frowned. _'Gross... Doesn't he know how creepy that girl is? Even if she was normal, I'd still dislike her.'_ "I'm just not attracted to Imogen, okay? Or those other mindless, sex crazed fan girls..."

Adam shrugged. "If I were you, I'd screw Imogen in a heartbeat. She's smokin' hot. I'd bet she look even hotter without her glasses."

Eli shook his head, grossed out. Nothing would make him change his view of Imogen. He just didn't like her. Plain as that. _'I didn't_ _know Adam was **that** desperate.'_ Then he smirked.

"Don't you have the hots for Doughnut Girl, Becky Baker? Huh, Mr. Doughnut?" Becky Baker was Adam's co-worker at the Doughnut Factory.

"Hey, don't make fun of my job!" Eli laughed. "I wasn't." Adam glared at his best friend. "You were..." Then he blushed. "Yeah, but... She isn't interested..."

"How do you know? Have you even tried to ask her out?"

"No... But, I'm sure she'll reject me. She's too perfect to date someone like me..." He said wistfully.

Eli grinned. His best friend really was in love.

"Lover Boy's soooo in love... But he doesn't even have tha balls to ask the girl out!"

"At least I love someone," Adam huffed. "Do you?" "Not yet..." Eli smiled. "But soon... I'll find her one day... I'll find that perfect girl one day..."

* * *

Don't complain to me about my grammar. English _isn't_ my first language. I know Eli's a bit OOC here. Whatever. I'm not Imogen bashing, it's just for the story. Anyway, thanks for reading. (If you didn't like it, don't review, don't read again, thanks...)

Well, I'm signing off. It's late here. See you guys on my Monday. Or my tomorrow. Whatever... Night.

Note : Deep Depression is Eli's first book. (I made it up) His second book will be about you-know-who. Or inspired by her. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

This has to be the crappiest, messiest chapter I've ever posted. And for that I'm truly sorry. My mind isn't functioning properly right now. Anyway, R&R! (If you think I deserve it... :( )

* * *

Eli stumbled into his apartment. He couldn't believe he allowed Adam to get him this wasted. He turned on the light, heading to the kitchen. He hated Adam right now. If it weren't for him, he would be able to think straight... And walk properly.

He sat down on of the dining chairs. _'God, my head hurts...'_ He put his head in hands. _'Damn it, Adam, why'd I let you talk me into drinking** more**...'_

He stood up and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge. He opened and took a sip. He sighed, closing his eyes._'Much better...'_ He wobbled his way to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

His eyes began to close, slowly. Suddenly, a bright flashed in his eyes. "Damn it..." He slurred. "I hope you're not taking pictures again, Imogen... Or I'll have to call the cops on you... Again..."

The light got even brighter. He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. "Get the fuck out of my house, Imogen! Or call FBI or the U.S. army!"

No response. And the light got even brighter. He tossed the pillow aside, sitting up. He squinted at the light, trying to see who or what was causing it.

He cussed. He couldn't see a thing._ 'This light's too damn bright...'_ His eyes widened as a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

_'Am I gonna get murdered or something? Is this a set up or something?'_

He yawned, shaking his head._ 'Maybe I'm just dreaming.'_ He smiled, convinced and relieved by the thought. _'This is all a dream...' _He sighed as the bright light disappeared. 'Finally...' He laid down on his bed again. There was a loud crash.

He sat up again, irritated. _'Stupid fucking realistic dream!' _He frowned. _'Stupid mood swings. I need to stop my_ _fucking_ _emotions. I feel like a girl now...'_ Another loud crash. _'The kitchen!' _He rushed to the kitchen and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

His mouth hung open. Because right in front of him, sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

She looked up at him with terrified ocean blue eyes. He just stared at her. She was gorgeous. She stood up, trembling. _'So beautiful...'_

He stared at her, hypnotized. She was petite, wearing a simple, thigh-length white dress and had the most gorgeous curves he'd ever seen. She had pale, soft-looking skin. She had short, curly auburn hair and the long eyelashes.

She was innocent-looking, and had a fair chest size. His eyes traveled down to her derriere. _'Nice, just... Nice...'_

_'And those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes...'_ He's never stared, _ogled_, at a girl this long... Until now. He shook his head._ 'I need to find out how she got in here. Is she a stalker or something?'_ He frowned. _'That would be a shame... She's so pretty...' _No, that wasn't the right word. She was _beyond_ beautiful.

He took a step towards her. She whimpered. "Hey..." He said softly. "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you..."

For some reason, he wasn't freaked out that she was inside his apartment. He wasn't freaked out all. There was something about her that made him feel calm, peaceful. He wasn't freaked out like when Imogen was in his place. But then again, Imogen was _freaky_. The _beauty_ in front of him was another story.

"Don't be afraid." He said again, taking another step towards the trembling girl. He held out his hand. She hesitated, then took it. He led her to the living room. They sat down on the couch. He tried not to stare at her body.

"What's your name?"

He resisted looking at her chest, and settled at looking at her face._ 'So beautiful...'_ He noticed she had no blemishes at all. No pimples, no whiteheads or blackheads._ 'So perfect... This **must** be a dream...'_

Her skin was flawless. It seemed she had no imperfections at all.

"I'm Clare..."

His eyes darkened. She had such a beautiful, sweet voice._ 'Is there anything that's not perfect about this girl?'_ She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy..." He cleared his throat. "So... How'd you get in here? You lost your way or something?"

"I'm an angel from heaven..."

He smirked. "You certainly are..." Her brows creased. "That's not what I mean. Not the expression you mortals use when you 'flirt' with somebody..."

Eli stared at her. The girl was kind of strange._ 'Too bad, she's pretty. I hope she's just confused. Not some nutjob...'_

"I really am an angel from heaven. I just fell... Because I was playing with Wesley, and he accidentally pushed me down..." She smiled at him.

Eli frowned. "I think you're confused, beautiful. Did you hit your head or something?"

Clare frowned, clearly insulted. Her lower lip began to quiver, and tears filled her eyes. Eli began to panic. He didn't mean to make her cry!

"Hey, don't cry... I'm sorry... I just.. I don't understand..."

She seemed so child-like, naïve._ 'Maybe she's confused, that's it. Just confused. But then again, this is a dream...'_

"The Guardians will find me soon, don't worry..."

Eli looked blank. "The... Guardians?"

"Yeah..." She giggled. "The Guardians. they'll be looking for me. And then I can go place with Wesley and Katie again..."

Eli gulped. He didn't know what to say. It was clear to him that the girl was crazy, no matter how beautiful she was.

She scooted close to him. He stiffened. _'Oh God, I don't want to be tempted to fu-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a squeal. Clare was running his hands through his hair. He blinked.

She giggled. "You have such pretty hair!" He sighed. _'Well, at least she's not afraid of me anymore...'_

He looked into her eyes. She smiled at him. _'I don't know why I'm bothered by... All of this...' _He licked his dry lips._ 'Maybe it's because she's so beautiful, and naive.' _He laughed. _'This is a dream...'_ He reminded himself. _'This isn't real. She isn't real... This must be a sign or something...'_

She sat on his lap. He groaned. She laid her head on his chest. "Tell me a story..."

"What?"

"Tell me a story. Like the Guardians used to tell me. The one about the moon and sun becoming friends..."

'This is a weird dream. The weirdest dream ever. One about a crazy, but insanely beautiful, hot girl...'

"I... I don't know... Any story about the moon and the sun becoming friends..."

"Just tell me a story then, Eli... "

Eli nodded. He loved the way she said his name. He loved the way his name sounded from her lips. _'Such a beautiful, sweet voice...'_

He decided to tell her the story of Hansel and Gretel. She let out a whimper at the middle of the story, eyes filled with fear and shock.

"The witch was actually_ evil, _the Guardians _never_ told stories like this..." Tears filled her eyes. "Why would she try to kill them?"

"I'm sorry..."

_ 'Maybe she's used to stories with happy endings...'_ He shook his head. _'What am I saying? This is only a dream. A weird, crazy dream... I need to stop this..'_

He looked down at Clare. She was already sleep, sighing softly.

_'Strange, strange dream. Might as well enjoy while I can...'_

He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

* * *

Sorry, just sorry. Thanks for reading this _terrible_ chapter. And I'm sorry if this wasn't what you guys were expecting. Yeah, Clare's an angel. That's what this story is about. An angel that stays with a human guy till the 'Guardians' (I'll explain who they are in the next chapter) find her. You'll find out the rest if you keep on reading. But if you don't like it, don't. Again, sorry and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry if I haven't been updating stories. I've been sick. And I mean really, really ill. I've missed a lot of school. I think I'm gonna repeat. I **don't** want that to happen. So don't expect daily updates. I have to focus on my studies. And I have no inspiration. I really don't. It's a miracle that I had some for this story. But I can assure you, my other fics **will** be updated. None of them will be discontinued. I'm not like that. Right now, enjoy this chapter of GGMY. I won't even ask for reviews. _

* * *

"No, no, no! Don't let her kiss you, Freddie! She doesn't love you! She loves what you DID for her! Don't you see that?!"

Eli groaned, sitting up. The loud voice woke him. _'Is that Imogen?! Dammit, I'm gonna get that girl arrested! I don't care what she says anymore.'_

_"FREDDIE! NOOOOOOOO!"_

He held his pounding head, and groaned. _'I will never, ever let Adam get me drunk again...' _He covered his ears with his hands as he heard another ear-piercing scream come from the living room. He sighed._ 'Damn that girl is loud. One of theses days I'll have enough money to hire a security guard. And then I'll never have to worry about Imogen sneaking into my apartment again.' _

He stood up. 'But for now...' He rubbed his eyes. _'For now I'll have to kick her out of my home...'_

He headed to the living room. The TV was on and a pretty girl with curly hair the color of cinnamon was sitting on his couch, watching the TV show 'iCarly.'

She turned around and smiled at him. "Good morning, Eliiiiiiii!"

Eli eyes widened, he began to panic. It was the girl from his dream! 'Or was it a dream?' He shook his head. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

Clare raised an eyebrow. "What isn't happening?"

"Nothing..." He laughed nervously. It's not like he didn't like the beautiful girl, he didn't mind having a gorgeous girl in his living room at all.

He just didn't believe that it was real. Clare continued to stare at him, a worried look on her face. He approached her cautiously.

He stood in front of her, and forced a smile to appear on his face. She stared at him for a few moments, then completely took him by surprise by jumping up and pulling him into a bear hug.

A bone-crushing, suffocating hug. He looked down at her. She smiled up at him, big blue eyes shining. Eli felt his heart skip a beat. _'Adorable...' _

She let go of him after a few minutes. Eli took a deep breath. He sat down on the couch. Clare scooted next to him. He clenched his fists.

He needed to be calm. Be calm about the situation. Be calm. Even though there was a strange, beautiful girl in his apartment. A girl he thought wasn't real, only in his strange dream last night.

He sighed. She was real. And she was in his place right now. And he didn't know where she was from or how she got here, but she was here. Sitting beside him. Watching TV. And he'd have to deal with it.

Starting now.

"So..." She turned her head to look at him. "Where are you from?" _'And how'd you get here?' _He wanted to ask her that, too, but he'd ask her that later. Right now he needed to know where she was from. Where she came from.

"Heaven."

Eli's eyes widened. Was she serious? He recalled that she said the same thing last night, in his "dream". But she couldn't be from heaven. Was she really nuts or something?

He laughed. "Seriously. Where are you from?" Her brows knitted. And she frowned. "From heaven." He didn't respond. Tears began to fill her blue eyes, and her lower lip began to quiver.

"You don't believe me?" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I _am_ from heaven." He began to panic. He didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't want her to cry. He laughed nervously.

"I-I believe you."

It was the only thing he could say to stop her from crying. She sniffed. "Y-you do?" Eli nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. '_A shame that she's crazy... She's so beautiful... You wouldn't even suspect that she's nuts... Who would've thought that this beauty was crazy?'_

"So... How'd you get here?" He coughed. "In my house?"

"Well..." She sat up straight. "I was in Fun Clouds and - " "_Fun Clouds_?" She nodded, smiling. He smiled uneasily. _'She doesn't seem to notice that I think she's crazy...'_

"Yes, Fun Clouds. The place were kids and young adults play. It has lots of big, soft, puffy clouds and stars of different colors that you can play with."

Eli gulped. This girl was starting to scare him. He was trapped in a room with a psycho._ 'Should I call the cops or_ _something?'_ He shook his head. _'Well, she's not as bad as Imogen, but she's getting there...'_

Clare looked worried. "Are you okay? You don't look well. You're face is white." Eli laughed. "No, no. I'm fine. Please continue."

She nodded cheerfully. "So me, Wesley and Katie were playing. We were playing Cloud Thrower. Then the fluffy cloud-ball we were playing with was thrown at the edge of a cloud by Wesley by accident. Then we both raced to get it and then he accidentally pushed he me down here to Earth."

She giggled. "I used my wings so I wouldn't fall and get hurt. I landed gently on your house." Eli stared at her. _'This girl is totally bonkers. Poor thing. Did she escape from a mental hospital or something?'_

"Uh... How'd you get _in_ here?"

She smiled. "The door was open." Eli mentally face-palmed. '**_Of_ course.**' He groaned. _'I forgot to lock the door last night. I was too drunk to remember. Damn you, Adam...' _

"Um... I just remembered something. Who are... The_ 'Guardians'_?" She smiled. Eli couldn't help but smile, too. He couldn't help it. She was so damn cute when she smiled. He shook his head._ 'Focus, Eli. She's a psycho. She might be putting on this act so she could kill you... Do **not** get distracted by her beauty...'_

"Oh, the Guardians?" She giggled. "They're the ones who take care of _all_ of the angels. Old and young. They're like our parents, but they always wear a silver mask. We never get to see their faces. They may look a bit scary but they're really, _really_ nice. They're the _kindest_ people in heaven."

Eli nodded. _'Must be the doctors at the asylum she's escaped from...' _"So... You said something about them coming to get you?" Clare nodded, her curly hair bouncing lightly. "Mmm-hmm. If you want, you can come with me..." She smiled radiantly.

"Oh wait... Maybe you can't. Humans aren't allowed in heaven." "Why not?" Clare sighed sadly. "The Guardians don't trust them." "Oh."

Eli shook his head for what seemed the fifth time today._ 'I'm not gonna believe these crazy stories. Could be good_ for a _novel, though.'_ He shook his head. _'Nope. These are beyond crazy stories. From an equally crazy person...'_

"Want to see my wings?"

"What?"

"My wings..." She blinked. "Wanna see them?" Eli nodded, taking a sharp pen from the coffee table in front of him. _'She might take out a knife and kill me or something... So I better be prepared.' _Clare stood up and turned around to face the wall, her back to him.

She snapped her fingers. A pair of huge, majestic, sparkling, _pink_ wings appeared on her back. She giggled softly. Eli's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _'So she **isn't** crazy...' _He stared at her wings, amazed. _'I don't believe this... She was telling the truth. The whole time I thought she was nuts...'_

She snapped her fingers again, and her wings disappeared. She turned around to face him. A broad smile was on her face. "Pretty, huh?"

He nodded, speechless. She laughed. "I take care of them. When the Guardians first gave me wings, they were white. Then they said I could change the color of the wings to _any_ color I wanted. And so I chose pink. One of my _favorite_ colors." She giggled.

Eli just stared at her. She wasn't lying. She never lied. 'Wow... I don't believe this. I never knew angels were real, well I did, but then - '

"Are you alright?" She spoke softly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled. "Of course." She smiled. "Okay." Eli stared at her. He noticed that the only way to calm her or assure her that everything's fine was to smile. _'Interesting...'_

"So... Will you take care of me until the Guardians get here?"

He gulped. He had a lot going on in his life right now. Good things. A blossoming career, a better life. Taking care of this girl would be a huge responsibility. Especially since she was an angel. An _angel_. Could he really handle it? Taking care of an angel?

"Okay..."

* * *

_Well... I don't know what to say. All I have to say is that I will update my other stories soon. Soon meaning when I have inspiration. Thanks for reading. And for understanding._


	4. Chapter 4

_4th chapter. And a pretty long one, too. A big thanks to those who reviewed, especially the one that wished me the best of luck for my studies. Read & Review._

* * *

"Really?"

Clare eyes sparkled as she smiled. She hugged him tight. "That's great!"

"Uh... Yeah! It is!" He whipped out his phone. "Excuse me while I make a call..." Clare looked blank. "A what?" Eli sighed. That's right. She was an angel. She didn't know about 'human' stuff.

"Just... Sit down and watch TV while I make a call."

"TV?" He sighed, pointing to the program that playing on TV. "That." Clare smiled. "Oh. Okay!" Eli went to the kitchen and dialled. "Hello? Adam?"

"Yep. This is Adam."

"Listen, dude, I have a problem. And I need your help." He inhaled and exhaled. "Well it isn't really a problem, but..." He heard Adam sigh. "What is it, man? Your procrastinating. You only dawdle when something's wrong... When something's up..."

"You see... It's like this... I have to take care of girl. Until her... Um..." He thought for a moment. "Until her parents get here."

"Oh. Okay. Who is she? Your niece or something?"

"No... See, that's the problem. I don't know her. She was lost. She got into my house somehow. Really, she's a girl who lost her... Parents."

"_Whoah_..."

"I know, right? But that's not the only problem. She's an an-" He stopped speaking. Adam wouldn't believe him if he told him that the girl he was taking care of was an angel.

"She's a?"

"Innocent. Very naïve."

"Okay... Shouldn't you call the cops or something? Have them investigate? Like where'd she come from? Who are her guardians, parents? That sort of thing."

"No... I think it's best if I keep this quiet, ya know? I don't wanna cause a scene."

"Well I thought you wanted my help? I'm trying to help you, man. I'm giving you advice. Do I have to come over?"

"Yeah. You know what? That's a great idea. You should come over and see for yourself."

"Alright. See you in a few."

"See ya." Eli put his phone back in his pocket. He felt relieved now. A friend was gonna help him out. He went back into the living room to check on Clare. She wasn't on the couch. She was gone.

Eli began to panic. Did she go outside or something? Was she hiding? Eli rubbed his temples. This was_ not_ good. He couldn't have her running around!

_"Yaaaay!_"

He heard water running. He rushed to the bathroom. Clare was in the tub, splashing water on herself. Thank God she was wearing her clothes.

He didn't want to see her naked. He blushed._ 'Okay, maybe I do. But I'm not supposed to be thinking about stuff like that right now. Right now, I have to take care of her.'_

She smiled up at him. "I didn't know you guys had water here in on Earth!" She giggled as she poured a handful of water on her head. "It's so pretty! I love water! It's always been my favorite element."

"Don't your guardians talk about humans up in heaven?"

Clare shook her head. "Nope. The Guardians don't think it's a good idea for angels to talk about humans. They said it's because humans do a lot of bad stuff. And that information about humans might 'soil' or 'corrupt' our minds..." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She looked up at him. "What does that even _mean_?" She asked innocently. "Do humans _really_ do bad stuff? Like the guardians said? And what is 'bad stuff'?"

"Um..." Eli scratched his head. "I'll explain some other time, okay?"

Clare pouted, folding her arms. "But I wanna know now..." She said, blue eyes curious. He sighed.

"You need to get out of the water. Or you'll get an ear infection or something..."

"An ear infection? What's that?"

Eli sighed. It seemed liked she had a million questions to ask. He didn't blame her, with her being an angel and all, but he couldn't handle answering all her questions right now. He gently lifted her out of the water. "Let's just get you dry." He carried her to his bedroom.

He sat her down on his bed. "Stay put." He warned. She nodded. "Okay."

He turned around and opened his closet. He took out of one of his shirts and a pair of worn out boxers and handed the clothes to her.

She accepted them and smiled. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully. "But..." She sniffed. "What am I going to do with my dress... It's wet..." She looked down, then looked up again.

"And so is your bed..."

"That's fine. I'll get it cleaned later. Right now, you should get _dressed_." He grabbed a clean towel from his closet and handed it to her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your dress later." Clare nodded, then began to remove her dress. Eli blushed.

"W-wait! L-let me get out of the r-room first!"

Clare looked up at him. She looked confused. Why was he blushing? She was only going to change clothing.

"What? The angels never blush when I change in front of them. It's a common thing to do. It's not like you'll see anything. I don't have dirt on my body."

'You don't know how wrong are you... I will see something.' He closed his eyes. 'She doesn't get it... But what did I expect? She's an angel. She's pure. She doesn't have dirty thoughts or anything like that.'

"Humans are different from angels... You guys are innocent. We're not." He said. Clare stared at him. "Huh?" _'What's he talking about?'_

"Forget it. I'll explain to you some other time. Right now, you gotta change." He opened his eyes and started heading towards the door.

"Wait!"

He turned around. Clare clutched on to the t-shirt in her hand. "Don't go... What if there are demons? they might turn me into stew." Eli laughed. Was she joking or something?

Clare began to cry. "It's not funny. The Guardians said Demons are _real_. They said they make angels, and humans, into stew. But they favor angels more, so I can't be alone." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Eli sighed. He should have never thought Clare was joking. She was an angel. And apparently, they don't joke, kid around.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay." _'You know you wanna see her change, you perve!'_ Eli blushed._ 'Stupid inner...'_

_'You just can't wait to get your hands on her and fu-'_ Eli shook his head. _'Shut up! Damn perviness...' _Clare began to change. Eli squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want to feel lust for her. Well, he wanted to, but not right now.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. And there were several reasons why. She was an angel. He couldn't lust after an angel. That's like, a _huge_ sin.

She was too innceont, too naive (which made him want her more), and he couldn't corrupt her by seducing or something like that. He didn't want to take advantage of her. Her innocence, her naïvety.

He heard someone knocking on his front door and shouting his name._ 'Adam! What a relief!'_

He could finally escape from this torture. He opened his eyes. Clare was in his old boxers, but she wasn't wearing the shirt. Instead she was wearing a bra, without straps, a white one. Eli blushed as he stared at her full chest.

"What? Is there something wrong? Did I get cloud dirt on me?" She approached him and stuck out her chest. Eli blushed his harder, lust began to cloud his eyes. The knocks on his door got louder.

"Well?"

"N-no.. You're fine. Please put on your t-shirt now." She smiled. "Okay." She slipped on the shirt. She looked at her clothes. "Why are these clothes black? Don't yo have any pink ones?"

"Men don't usually wear pink."

"Why not?"

"I... They just don't..."

She stared at the logo on the t-shirt. "What's Three Days Grace?"

"A band... A band is - "

"I know what a band is! We have one in heaven. They're called the Cloud Rockers."

"That's nice... We should go outside - "

"Do you know that my eye color can change depending on what I feel? Only if I want it to change color, of course."

"We should really - "

"Why did Freddie put his lips on Carly? Or 'kiss'? I heard of kissing earlier. Carly said it. I know the meaning. It's when you place your lips on someone else's lips."

"Maybe we should go out - "

"What's _wazz_? I heard Sam say earlier. She said 'I gotta take a _wazz_'. So... What is that?"

"ELI! OPEN THE **_FUCKING_ **DOOR!"

"WAIT! I'M COMING!"

"What's fucking?"

"Oh great." Eli groaned. He didn't want to explain to her about that. "I'll tell you later." He grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. He opened the door.

A flustered, annoyed Adam stood in front of him. "Why the hell did you have to keep hanging like that, huh? I don't suppose you're busy and - " He stopped talking as his eyes landed on Clare.

"Whoah! Who's the hottie?"

Clare stared at him, undoubtedly amused by his weird, over-optimistic friend. Adam smirked. "So that's what you were busy with! Getting laid! I assume you guys weren't finished from last night and - "

"It's not like that, Adam."

Adam smiled. "_Riiiiight._ Don't worry, man. You don't need to hide anything from me. It's okay that you got laid. You need this. You need her."

Eli sighed, and shook his head. "Adam, you don't understand, she's - "

"I understand perfectly. You were faking it last night, saying you didn't want to get laid. But really, you wanted to hide this girl from me in fear that I might crush on her and stuff. Totally, _perfectly_ **understandable**."

"Adam, you don't get it. I - "

"No, no, no. You finally got a chick. I'm proud of ya, dude."

"Adam, will you please hear me out? I - "

"You lucky bastard." He chuckled. "You found such a beautiful, petite girl to fu - "

"_ADAM! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?!_" He shouted. "_AND **DON'T** USE **FOUL** LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF HER!_" Adam nodded. "Okay. Sure."

"She's not my girlfriend. Or my... Intercourse buddy. She's - "

"Don't tell me she's the one you have to take care of..."

"Yeah..."

"She's the girl you're taking care of?!"

* * *

_If Clare's too whinny, or a crybaby, don't get mad. She's an angel. She's not used to 'human' stuff. She is not used to feeling 'bad' feelings. Anyway, thanks for reading. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Adam stared at his best friend with a shocked expression on his face. Eli sighed.

"I know, I know."

"Whoah... I... I don't know what to say." He stared at Eli. "I - " He shook his head. Eli nodded. "I know, I know..."

"I just can't believe..." He smiled like a junkie when stoned. "You got a hot girl to take care of!" Eli groaned as Adam winked at a half amused, half confused Clare.

"Don't flirt with Clare!" Eli hissed at the goofy, smiling idiot. Adam smirked. "_Possessive_ now, aren't we? Looks like someone want Clare _all_ to himself..."

Eli blinked. "What? No! You got it all wrong, I-"

"You don't need to explain you or your feelings to me. It's perfectly normal to want a girl to yourself. It's a sign of love." She smiled goofily. "You're in love, aren't you? And you've just me the girl! Or..."

He smirked. "Have you known her for a long time and you've just been keeping her a secret from me?"

"No, you idiot. She's -"

"Your lover, I know. That must be the why she's wearing your t-shirt and your boxers. You brought her home, had a _great_ night and you gave her some of your clothes to wear."

"Will you stop talking about sex? She's right here with us, you know!" Adam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He patted Clare's head. "It's the first time Eli's had a girlfriend. He's never had a girlfriend until now. Sure he had a ton of one night stands in high school and a few when he got older but he's never had a girlfriend." Clare looked blank. Adam just smiled. "He's one lucky guy."

Clare blinked. "...Girlfriend? What's that?" Adam looked confused. "Huh?"_ 'Doesn't she know what a girlfriend is, or maybe she's just too drunk from the drinking Eli and she did last night and she's not thinking clearly right now...'_

"Did you guys drink or something, Eli? Because she doesn't know what a girlfriend is..." Eli sighed, shaking his head. "Clare, can you watch TV for a minute? See if iCarly's on." Clare smiled. "Okay!"

She squealed and jumped onto the couch. She turned on the TV and the loud voices of Carly and Sam were head. "_**YAAAAY! ICARLY!**_"

Adam smiled. "She's really cute, Eli. And innocent. And childish. She's bubbly, perky. You got real lucky there, Eli. Congrats."

"Listen, Adam." He whispered. Adam nodded. "Yep?"

"Clare's different... She's... _Special_. She's not like other people..." He shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He brushed them away. "In fact, she's not human at all." Adam stared at him, then laughed. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Did you and Clare have too much to drink last night? I mean, I can't believe you drank more after last night!"

"No, listen Adam." He said in a strangled whisper. Adam frowned. "Are you okay, man? You don't look so good." Adam's frown deepened. He can't believe he only noticed Eli's tired appearance now.

He had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale. "Clare isn't normal, she isn't normal. Well, she is. I mean, she's really pretty and stuff, but she isn't normal. I mean she is, but not _normal_-normal and - and - "

Adam put a hand on Eli's shoulder. "Dude, stop talking. You sounds nuts. Now... What's up with Clare?"

"She's... She's an _angel_."

Adam stared at him. "She's a _what_?" Eli sighed. "She's an angel. You know, an angel from heaven. Not an angel as in she's extremely gorgeous and sweet and stuff, well she is extremely gorgeous and beautiful and sweet and innocent, but she's an angel. A _real_ angel. She's both, actually. A real angel and the compliment angel."

"Uh, Eli, I really think you had too much to drink last night. And it fucked your head up." Eli frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"Well..." Adam scratched his head. "You look pretty insane right now and - "

Eli stormed into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Adam was right. He did look insane. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy and he was pale. He did look insane, but he wasn't. He was telling the truth. He know what he saw. The wings. The crash and the bright light last night.

He wasn't crazy. He wasn't._'I'm not crazy...'_ He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then he turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto his face.

_'I cannot believe this is happening. My life got complicated over night.'_

* * *

Adam knocked on the bathroom door. He was worried about Eli. He was convinced that Eli drank too much last night. 'It's all my fault... If I didn't make him drink so much...' He shook his head, and knocked louder. _'I triggered this crazy talk... All this crazy, weird talk of the hot girl in the living room being an angel...'_

"Eli? Eli, are you alright? _Open up!_"

* * *

"Eli? Eli, are you alright? Open up!" Eli didn't respond. He didn't feel like responding. He felt tired. And he didn't want to explain anything to Adam yet.

He wouldn't understand him, anyway. He rubbed his temples as the knocks on the door got louder. "Come on, let's talk, dude!"

Eli clenched his fists, wanting Adam to go away. He wanted to be alone for a moment. Away from this 'angel' madness. He'd deal with Adam later; right now he wanted to some peace and quiet. He needed time to think about what he'll do next, time to relax his brain, clear his mind.

He sat on the bathroom floor and laid his head against the shower box, closing his eyes.

Adam stopped knocking after a few moments. There was no point in knocking and calling Eli's name anymore. He wasn't responding anyway.

Adam glanced at the cute, giggling girl on the couch. Was she the cause of Eli's 'insanity'? _'No, she couldn't be the_ _cause... She's too sweet and innocent-looking... Or is it all act? And she's here to manipulate him then murder him or something?'_ Adam shook his head. He was being ridiculous.

_'Of course it's not an act.'_ The girl was truly innocent and sweet. He was stupid for thinking thoughts about her like that. Another giggled emerged from the girl. A small smile appeared on Adam's face.

_'Maybe Eli really did have too much to drink last night. And that's my fault. So I must be the cause of his "insanity".'_

* * *

Eli felt calmer. Being alone really was a good idea. He combed his fingers through his hair. He thought about what Adam said earlier. Looks like someone want Clare all to himself. Did he really want Clare to himself?

He's just the met girl. But strangely, he was bothered by Adam's flirtatiousness. He didn't like that Adam was flirting with Clare, even thought it was minor flirting.

Eli sighed. Did he like Clare? Well, he did. But did he love her or something? She was pretty and sweet and innocent and petite and had the prettiest eyes he's ever seen. She had beautiful hair and fair skin.

He did like her. Really, really liked her. Despite everything. But he was troubled by all this 'angel' business. He sighed and shrugged._ 'Her being an angel, makes her more appealing, but at the same time it makes things harder for **me**... But I can't blame her... It isn't her fault... Poor, sweet thing...'_

There were so many reasons why things were harder for him now that Clare was in his life. So many that he couldn't even begin to list them down. He sighed and stood up. Maybe now was the time to talk to Adam.

He opened the door and went into the living room. Adam was watching a movie with Clare. Eli sat next to Adam. "What are you guys watching?"

"Mmmm... It's called 'When In Rome." She giggled. Adam smiled at Eli. "Well, you look better."

"Yeah. I was talking crazy earlier. You're right, I had too much to drink."

Adam brightened. "See? I _told_ you!" He smiled sheepishly. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you drink more, I shouldn't have made you drink more." Eli smiled.

"Nah... It's cool." He decided not to tell Adam about Clare being an angel. Or anyone else. He wouldn't tell Adam... Yet. He had things to straighten out first. It was best not tell him until he fixed a few things. He fixed his eyes on the screen. Clare's giggles filled the room.

_'Not yet...'_

* * *

_Unfortunately, I cannot make Clare less talkative and stuff. She's an angel, everything on earth is foreign to her. She will be talkative and whinny and stuff because she's an angel and she doesn't know any better. She's innocent and childish and... You get my point. So... Yeah. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_6th chapter. Bit longer than usual. Enjoy._

* * *

"Eli? Eli? Can you help me with this?"

Eli groaned as the petite girl called his name for the hundredth time day. She was always calling him because she needed help.

There was always something she needed help with. Like opening a bottle of Gatorade or opening a bag of marshmallows.

He couldn't exactly blame her, with her being from heaven and having limited knowledge because of her 'guardians'. But still he couldn't help but feel exhausted from all the "help" she needed. But he wasn't irritated thought. Just exhausted.

There was no getting annoyed with a beautiful, innocent girl like her.

He sighed as he went into his bedroom. What did she want now? He was tired of opening cans of food for her and helping her change the channels on TV and helping her microwave microwavable pizza.

_Tired, but not annoyed... _

Eli's eyes widened and he blushed as Clare stepped in front of him. She was struggling into his t-shirt. _'Thank God_ _she's wearing an undershirt... Or I might've seen...' _He shook his head, blushing. _'Naughty thoughts, Eli. Enough of_ _that...'_He focused his attention on the petite girl in front of him again.

She couldn't get her hands in the sleeves, and the shirt was pulled over her head. She was _struggling_. But not in a 'I'm-hurt-and-I'm-struggling' way. A small smile appeared on his face.

It was cute, especially with her whining. He shook his head. "Are you okay?" "No..." Came a muffled response. Clare whimpered. "Help me!"

Eli stifled a laugh. "Are you hurt?" "N-no!" She whimpered. "It's just dark in here! And I'm scared of the dark!" He sighed and took the shirt off her. She smiled up at him, brown curls messy and blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Eli."

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. She smiled. "I watched this new show earlier while you were... _Cooking_, was it?" She nodded, her hair bouncing slightly. "Yeah, _cooking_. That's it. Anyway, while you were _cooking_, I watched this show called 'Friends and Lovers'..."

Eli nodded. "And...?"

"And, the main girl, or..._ character_, Jamie said that 'lovers' kiss each other on the lips, and friends kiss each other on the cheek."

"Oh...Wow..."

Clare smiled brightly. "So... You know what a lover is, right?" Clare nodded. "Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. "Jamie explained it all."

Eli smiled, but behind it, his teeth were clenched._ 'I try to explain to her about boyfriend and girlfriend stuff for hours and it doesn't work. But when a fictional character from a dumb TV show explains it in a matter of minutes she immediately gets it... Wow...' _He sighed.

_'Well, the good news is, at least she gets the whole boyfriend-girlfriend deal... And I don't need to bust my brains explaining it to her. '_

"Do you have a lover, Eli?" Clare asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He looked startled by the question. Clare frowned. "Did I say something bad?"

"No no..." He shook his head. "I've never had a lover, girlfriend, whatever. Never fell in love with anyone yet, actually. I've only lusted but never loved."

Clare looked puzzled. "_Lusted?_" She scratched her head. "What's that?" Eli sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "You'll find out... Soon.. Or never..."

"Why never?"

"It's not really something you should know."

"Huh? But why can't I know? Why won't you tell me?"

He smirked as he thought of something._ 'This'll put a stop to your questions about lust... Even though it's my fault you're asking about this...' _

"It's something the devil does." Clare gasped, tears filling her big blue eyes. "S-so you're d-doing devil stuff?" She cried, backing away from him. She sniffed. "Y-you're the devil's apprentice, aren't you? Or his son or something! And he made you look like a human and placed you here on earth so you can kill all the innocent people!"

She sobbed and tried to open the window to escape. Eli sighed and went up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped as her back hit his chest. She began to hit his arms.

"Let me go, demon _worshipper_! Demon's son!" He sighed and turned around, making her face him. She sobbed. "Let go of me _now_! I thought you were nice. I thought you were a nice human! But no! You're not human! You're a demon! A _demon_! You're -"

She was cut off as a pair of lips were pressed against hers. She blushed, eyes widening. Weren't lovers supposed ti kiss! She blinked. Only lovers were supposed to kiss! She and Eli were just friends.

She stood, frozen, confused. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly. He smirked against her lips. He knew she was really confused right now. He decided to help her out. "Kiss back..." He whispered huskily.

Clare blushed, she was really confused. And shocked, right now._'Should I...?' _"But w-we... W-we're not... L-lovers, E-Eli..."

"Kiss back..."

Clare blushed harder and shyly, lightly pressed her lips against his. Eli smirked and kissed back. He had been wanting to kiss since day one of her arrival. He couldn't control his want for anymore. He let his inner monster take over him.

Nothing mattered any more. He just wanted her. And he would have her. Clare blushed as he pushed her against the wall. Acting on instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eli deepened the kiss, losing himself in her. She was so tempting. Her lips addicting. She pulled away as his hand made its way in her shirt. She squeaked, blushing.

"W-what are you doing?"

She looked confused, again. What was he doing? Was he going to massage her or something? She didn't need massaging, her waist didn't hurt. She blushed again. No one ever touched her waist _bare_ before. No one ever touched her waist, until now. Only Eli did.

And made her feel... _Strange_. She felt some emotion she couldn't fathom, she couldn't describe. Eli smirked as he stared at her cute, confused face. He just wanted to throw her on the bed and take her.

If he couldn't talk some sense into her, he'd _fuck_ some sense into her. He pulled her into another kiss. He broke away after a few moments. "Wrap your legs around me, angel."

She complied, since she didn't know what else to do then obey. Eli's eyes were blinded with lust as he slammed his lips against Clare's. He didn't feel anything but want. He wanted her.

Wanted to taint her. Wanted to _take_ her. Nothing else mattered to him right now. Nothing else, no one else mattered right now but Clare. He would take her. Over and over till she couldn't handle him anymore. He would make her scream his name over and over, and he wouldn't care if the neighbors heard or claim. He would take her till he was satisfied and till she was sore.

Clare blushed as Eli licked her lower lip. She didn't know what to think of what was happening right now. She was confused and feeling a lot feelings she couldn't describe or understand. She didn't know what he was doing to her yet she didn't resist.

Somehow, she wanted and liked what he was doing to her yet she didn't understand it. Her whole mind was a mess right now. Eli pulled his lips away from as he heard someone knock on his door. He growled and gently set Clare on the bed.

"I'll be right back."

She watched him go out to the living room, laying there confused, blushing and feeling a lot of emotions she couldn't comprehend.

* * *

Eli opened stomped through the living room, extremely annoyed. _'Fuck! When I'm the middle of kissing Clare, someone interrupts...' _He cursed.

He opened the door and was going to blast the person who knocked but stopped when he saw the person in front of him. Zig Novak-Goldsworthy. His step-brother.

Eli settled for a glare instead. "What the fuck do you want, Novak?" He hissed. Zig smirked. "Oooooh. Why so hostile, big bro?" He put his hands up and waved them. Eli scowled.

"I'm in the middle of something important." He growled.

"Eli? E-Eli?" A voice called. Zig smirked. "A girl, huh? It's been while since you've had one of those." Eli frowned. "Just tell me what you want, Zig."

"Nothing. I just wanted to visit my big bro."

"Don't fuck with me, Zig. What do you want?"

"Why would I want to fuck you? Gross..."

"Novak..." Eli warned, fists clenched. Zig smirked. "Relax." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I really did want to visit you."

"I'm busy..."

"To busy fucking a girl to talk to your own bro? Is that really more important than family? "

Eli frowned. "Get in." He dragged Zig to the living room and threw him on the couch. Zig smirked. "So harsh... This girl must be a great scr-"

Eli smacked him on the head. "Shut up!" He hissed. Zig rubbed his head, glaring at the older guy. "I haven't done anything to her... _Yet_."

Zig chuckled. "Then she must be a real beauty for you to be all protective over her." Zig's eyes widened as he stared at something over her shoulder. Eli smirked. "What?"

Zig shook his head. Eli looked behind him. Clare was peering shyly behind Eli's bedroom door. Zig coughed. "Wow... She's pretty." Clare stepped out, blushing. Zig's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She was dressed only in Eli's t-shirt and her underwear.

Eli frowned as his step-brother ogled _his_ Clare. Zig examined her, her hair was a bit messy, her blue eyes huge and sparkling and her lips swollen. He guessed that Eli was kissing her senseless before he got here.

She was a really beautiful girl. Petite, nice legs and derriere, nice chest size, curves... No blemishes on her face. No abnormalities. It seemed she had everything a guy wanted in a girl. She was perfect. She had such a nice body and beautiful face. Despite her gorgeous body, she still looked really, _really_ innocent and he bet she _was_ innocent, too.

"Wow... You didn't tell me your girlfriend's a _goddess_..." Zig stood up and smiled charmingly. He held out his hand. Clare shook his hand cautiously, copying what she saw on TV yesterday. Clare smiled up at him, forgetting what happened between her and Eli in the bedroom for a moment.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"Clare. How 'bout you?"

"Zig Novak, babe."

Eli growled. How dare the little fucker come into his apartment and flirt with Clare? He yanked Zig away from Clare and frowned. "She's _mine_." He whispered. Clare stared at them, confused. Her head was beginning to hurt with all the confusion she was feeling. _Literally_.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, Eli? Do you love me? I feel something for you... But I don't know what it is." Both guys looked at the petite girl. Eli smiled. "Well, sweetheart, it's kinda hard to explain."

Zig smirked. "She's just a toy... Isn't she?" Eli glared at him. "Of course not..." "But she isn't you girlfriend. What _is_ she to you?"

"Butt out!" He spat. "Why do you care? It's none of your concern." Zig smirked. "Just askin'... Just sayin'..."

"Well don't!" Eli snarled. Clare whimpered, tears filling her blue eyes. She's never seen Eli so mean, cruel and hostile before. She's never heard him yell angrily or anything like that. Why the sudden change? What happened to him? He was mean and "dangerous" and scary and cruel. It scared her.

Eli let go of Zig and went over to Clare. Hugged her tightly. Clare buried her face in his chest, whimpering. "Shh... Shh... I'm sorry."

He kissed her head, murmuring apologies. Clare sniffed and hugged him. Zig watched the couple with interest. _'Strange... But interesting... What's up with these two?'_

* * *

_Yeah... Zig's in the house! And if you're wondering about Eli's mood swings and the sudden turn of events and stuff, well the sudden turn of events... That all has to do with Eli's 'sickness'. He's bipolar. Yeah, he's bipolar. I'll explain things further in the next chapter. And they both don't know what they're feeling right now._

_P.S. The whole lust thing. One word. Instinct. Eli didn't really mean what he thought, well he did, but blagh! As I said it has to do with Eli being bipolar and stuff. he did feel lust but he didn't mean to say those 'hardcore' stuff and he doesn't really want to 'taint' her. He wants to be gentle with her and all. As I said, it was in the heat of the moment or whatever. It's a guy thing. He didn't mean to think those 'hardcore' words and he didn't want to take her so roughly until they both know each other and till she understands about the world and stuff. Basta! I'll explain things further in the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

"So? How do you and this girl know each other? Is she your girlfriend or what? Or is she your toy?"

Zig asked, grinning as he watched Eli's cute friend giggle as she watched TV. Eli sighed and rubbed his temples. After he calmed Clare down, he had her watch TV while he and Zig sat in the kitchen. The idiot was asking him question non-stop, and it was really pissing me off.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and let me think?"

He snarled. Zig smirked. "Whatever... She's too young to be your toy. About my age. Fifteen, right? And you're like what, a hundred? Pedophile..."

"I'm only in my early twenties, you fucker..." He frowned. "Age doesn't matter..." He muttered. "Now shut the fuck up and let me fucking think..." Zig laughed. "Alright, alright, grandpa." Eli ignored him, and closed his eyes.

Eli couldn't believe what he had done to Clare earlier. He lost control for a moment, gave into temptation, to lust. The girl was so hard to resist. It would be a sin to take her. She was an angel for chrissakes! He couldn't believe himself, what he's done. He didn't regret it, though.

He loved kissing her._ 'Her lips are so pink.. So soft... So beautiful...'_ He shook his head and groaned in frustration. _'Stop it, Eli! You need to focus. You're only gonna take care of her and keep her safe till her 'guardians' come...'_

But he wished he could do more than that, wished she didn't have to leave. Zig smirked. "Arguing with yourself, big bro?" Eli glared at him. "Shut up."

"You know, your friend's really cute. if you're not dating her, can I take her out?"

Eli scowled. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Zig shook his head. "Nah... We broke up last week, we agreed that we were never in love, just lust. In short, we were using each other. We were just fuck buddies."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Eli hissed. "Don't used that kind of language in here!" Zig raised an eyebrow. "You are..." He frowned. "Why can't I?" Eli clenched his fists. "Clare is innocent... Very innocent. As in, she's never heard of profanity... And I don't want her to learn..."

"Wow... Her parents must have been very protective... Must grown up in a place with lots of rules and shit..."

"Yeah... Something like that... You could say that..."

"So how'd you meet a girl like her? I mean, she was raised by overprotective parents right? Is she the daughter of your publisher?"

"No... It's hard to explain... I don't wanna talk about it... It's a long story..." Man, this guy was giving him a headache with all his questions. "She's kinda strange, though. No offense. But I guess it isn't her fault, since she's been locked up in her house and stuff..."

"Yeah... Sure... You can say that." Zig grinned. "Well, I don't care if she's strange. I would go out with her in a heart beat. She's a sweet girl, not to mention extremely hot." Eli gritted his teeth and was about to angrily yell at his brother when he heard the sweet voice of Clare.

"Eli?"

Both men turned their attention to the girl standing in the door way. "I'm... Hungry..." Eli stood up and went over to her. "What would you like to eat?" She thought for a moment, then smiled. "Um... I saw it on TV earlier... And I want it..."

Eli touches her face gently. "Want what?" She smiled up at him, blue eyes sparkling. "Well, you see, I was watching this 'movie'..." He took her into the living room, not wanting Zig to hear. Zig watched them with an amused look on his face.

"Continue..."

"The movie was called 'Bring It On'... And this guy ordered some food... It was round... A big circle... And it had smaller circles on top, and green stuff, and white stuff on it..."

Eli nodded._ 'Pizza...' _"You want that?" Clare nodded. "Will you get one for me?" He smiled, and nodded. He couldn't help it. She was so damn adorable. "Of course, angel." She smiled and hugged him, than blushed and shyly pressed her lips against his. She pulled back after a few seconds, cheeks a dark red. "Thank you, Eli... You're so... Sweet! Oh... And don't put any of those green stuff on it!" He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

He chuckled as she blushed, then plopped herself on the couch and started to watch TV again. Eli went back into the kitchen and ordered a pizza. "Yeah. A large. With extra cheese and pepperoni. No veg... No onions. Just cheese, mushrooms and pepperoni. Yeah... And three large cokes. Thanks."

Eli smiled and put the phone back in it's cradle. Zig smirked at him. "Look like somebody's in love... Lover boy." Eli smirked back. "Whatever."

"She's really cute... And childish. You're one lucky guy. I think you should take her out already." Eli nodded. "Before I take her from you." He teased. Eli tsked. His cellphone began. Eli picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Smith. Yes. Yes. 8 o'clock tomorrow? In the evening? Alright. I'll see you. Thank you, sir."

"Shit!" Eli slammed down his phone. "What?"

"Mr. Smith wants to talk tomorrow. We're meeting at this fancy restaurant. He's gonna introduce me to the publisher, and the other guys."

"Okay... So what's the problem?"

"No one's gonna watch Clare?"

"Uh... I think she's old enough to take care of herself. She's fifteen years old. She isn't a baby..."

"I just... I don't want her to... You don't understand..."

"Relax, Eli. I'll take care of her if you want."

Eli frowned. "No fucking way. I don't trust you. You might trick her into having sex with you. No. Fucking. Way." Zig grinned. "C'mon. You know I'd never do that to your girl. She's yours, remember? Even though your relationship is illegal." Eli glared at him. "Relax. I won't screw my older brother's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she is your girlfriend, with you being all worried and all. Not to mention your _moment_ earlier..."

"No... She's coming with me... I really don't trust you, Zig. I know your reputation at school..." He dialled a number on his phone. "Hello? Fiona? Yeah... Can you come over now? I'm gonna need your help with something... Yeah... Bring the best clothes you've got... And jewelry..."

"Fine... Whatever. I'm leaving." Zig muttered.

* * *

"Now who do we have here?"

Fiona admired the cute girl sitting on the couch. "Girlfriend, Eli?" Eli nodded. "Yeah..." Fiona examined her closer. "She's really young, Eli. Underage..." Eli nodded, looking bothered. Fiona winced. "Sorry... Uh.. Here are the clothes..." She held up bags that bore the names of boutiques.

"You _bought_ clothes?"

"Yeah..."

They both headed to the kitchen and sat down. "So... What do you need the clothes and jewelry for, Eli? For her?"

"Yeah... Thanks for coming..." Fiona Coyne was another one of his best friends, a rich girl who loved to spend money and was a fashionista. And she liked girls, not guys. "Is she... Homeless or something?"

"No... Her parents wouldn't let her live with me... They didn't like me.. So they said if she left, she wouldn't bring anything with her... And... Yeah..." Eli lied. He'd explain to Fiona about Clare being an angel some other time. "Oh... I'm sorry... Well, she can have the stuff I bought. She needs them more than me... I got some clothes that will really flatter her curves. " Fiona smiled. "She's a really pretty girl, Eli."

"Thanks. It's a formal dinner." Eli smirked. "Don't even think about it, Fi. Clare's mine." Fiona laughed. "No, no. I'm dating some right now."

"Who?"

"Anya MacPherson."

"Cool. Congrats."

"Let's get Clare ready!"

* * *

"Eli? I don't like these clothes... They're really... Uncomfortable."

"Let me see..."

Fiona had left after she finished dressing and making up Clare. And the petite girl didn't want to get out of the bathroom ever since her new friend left. Eli sighed and went into the bathroom. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, and his breath was taken away..

Clare was wearing a light pink, sleeveless dress that came to her thighs. It exposed a little of her cleavage and really showed off her curves, really flattered her body. Eli's eyes darkened. _'Resist, Eli. Resist...' _"You look... Beautiful..." He managed to say after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Really."

Clare smiled. Eli continued to admire her. Fiona had stuck glitter bobby pins in Clare's beautiful, neck-length brown curls. She gave her diamond earrings and pink flats. "Stunning..." Clare admired him. "You look... Handsome..." Clare giggled. He really did look good in the black tuxedo, his hair messy, a black earring on his right ear.

"Men wear earrings?" She looked confused. Eli smiled. "Sometimes." He kissed her forehead, then took her hand. "Now, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah, _there_ he is... Our best, new, creative writer."

Ben Smith said proudly to his colleagues as Eli and Clare took their seats beside him. Ben then looked at Clare, and smiled at her with interest.

"Who's this pretty young lady?"

"My... Girl-" Eli bit his lip. He couldn't say girlfriend. She was underage. What would his boss think when he said Clare was his girlfriend?

"My niece. She's staying at my place for a while, she doesn't like being alone at home."

Ben laughed heartily. "Ah... Yes. I understand. My young one doesn't like staying home alone either." He clapped his hands together. "So, Eli, I'd like you to meet John Ross, your publisher. He helped publish other books like The Guard, The Knight, Crimson Lust. He also helped write them. I'm sure you've read those books?"

Eli nodded as Ben gestured to an old man with graying black hair, and wearing a gray tuxedo. "It's an honor to have you as my publisher, sir. An honor to meet you." John nodded and smiled. "You too, I've read a few chapters of your book. Very impressive. Touching."

"Thank you." Ben cleared his throat. "This pretty young lady, Julia Heart, is your auditor. Twenty-two years old, a graduate of Harvard."

A pretty young blonde wearing a short pink skirt and a white blouse smiled and winked at him. Eli looked away, slightly disgusted. He wasn't impressed. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to be professional.

"And finally, your personal assistant, Erick Goodman. Twenty-four years old, also a graduate of Harvard." A handsome young brunette smiled in slacks and a white polo shirt smiled. Eli smiled warmly at them. "Nice to meet you guys..." He glanced at Clare, who was staring out a window, gazing at the stars. "Eli... Can we go home now?" She whispered, facing him. "Not yet..."

"Patience, darling. I want to get to know Elijah." Julia said. She batted her eyelashes at the young writer. Eli forced a smile, inside he was repulsed. He hated flirts. Erick smiled at Clare. "How about we get to know Clare..." Eli frowned. "Not really... She's a shy thing, Clare."

Clare rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy, Eli." Eli nodded, facing Ben. "Um, sorry, we have to leave early. The girl's tired, her mom wouldn't want me to keep her up."

"But you haven't had dinner..." Julia protested, frowning. "Yes, you should at least have something to eat before you go." Ben agreed. Eli shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. We'll grab something on our way home." He helped Clare up, then stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time. My treat. It was nice meeting you guys."  
Ben nodded. "Alright... See you in... One week, my boy." Julia waved at Eli as they left. Eli shuddered as soon as he and Clare were out of the restaurant.  
"Are you really tired, Clare?"

Clare nodded. "But aren't you hungry? You haven't had dinner yet..." Clare groaned. "But I'm _sleepy_." She whined, annoyed. Eli frowned. "You need to eat first."

"Fine! What do I eat then, your majesty?"

Eli chuckled. _'She's cute when she's cranky. Where'd she pick up that 'your majesty' shit? Probably from one of the shows she watches.' _

* * *

"Where are we?"

Clare looked around in wonder. The place was strange, but beautiful, with the colorful seats and the friendly looking clown with the big smile. "McDonald's..." Clare smiled. "Wow... This place is so pretty..." She said, admiring the waiters in their colorful outfits.

"Yeah." Eli laughed. "Let's sit." He chose a spot by the windows. "Are you still sleepy?" Clare shook her head. "Nope. Not anymore." A waiter came up to them. "Hi. I'm Joe. I'll be serving you tonight." He said, but it seemed like it was directed more towards Clare. Eli frowned.

"Yeah. We'd like two orders of fries, two cokes and... two burgers. Oh, and a sundae for the lady." The waited smiled. "Sure thing." He said brightly, writing down their orders. "I'll be back in a few. Say... Before I go, what's up with the fancy get-up?"

"Long story."

Joe nodded, then left. "So... Clare... Tell me about.. Heaven." Clare smiled, pleased that he brought up the topic. "Oh, it's the best place ever. Angels are the nicest... Angels you'll ever meet! each of use have... Nicknames, as you people call it. Connor is "Shy Boy", Wesley is "Smarty Pants", Katie is "Miss Sparkle." She giggled. Eli smiled. "How about you? What's your nickname?"

" 'The Sweet Wallflower'. What does that even _mean_?"

Eli chuckled. _'True...' _"I'll explain when we're home, beautiful." Clare sighed. "Um.. Eli... I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"What am I to you? Are we friends? Are we lovers?" She looked confused. "Because I'm really confused. You kiss me on the cheek, so that means we're friends, right? Then you kissed me on the lips, but that's only for lovers. I learned a lot from that magic box you have, the 'TV'. You treat me like a friend, like what I've seen on TV. You treat me like a lover, too. What is it really?"

Eli sighed, reaching out and taking her hand. "I want to be your lover, I want to know more about you. But I can't. You're too young, no one would like us to be together. There are a lot of things in my world that you don't understand yet. There's a lot to learn. And you're going home soon, so..."

"Why won't people want us to be together?"

"I'm older than you, angel. Way older. I'm not even supposed to be kissing you. You're pure, innocent, an angel. I can't do that." He sighed again. "I'll explain when we get home, or some day. Let's just eat, okay?" Clare shook her head, tears slipping out of her eyes. "So you're playing with me, like that guy on John Tucker Must Die, you're using me for fun." She began to sob, snatching her hand back

Eli's eyes widened. "What? No! Of course not! That's not what I -"

But she already ran out of the restaurant. People glared at him. Eli ran after her, caught her by the waist before she could run into the street. He made her face him. Clare looked up at him, innocent blue eyes filled with tears, curly hair a bit messy.

"Clare, I like you.. I really like you. You're the first girl I've ever liked. It's just that the people here won't accept our relationship, it's illegal. Your guardians won't like it. Clare, you're underage. I... You don't understand. It's hard to explain."

She sniffed. "But... But you like me, don't you? And I like you. Why_ can't_ we be together? Like Sam and Freddie? O-or Joffrey and Sansa?"

He wiped away her tears. "I... I'll explain some day..."

"But -"

He cut her off with a kiss, wrapping an arm firmly around her waist. Clare wrapped ehr arms around his neck, imitating what she saw on TV earlier in the day. Eli's heart began to pound. He was falling in love. He knew it. He was falling in love with someone who was not even a human, with someone who was totally underage, a teenager. But he didn't care, he would find a way to be with her. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning : Eli gets...Crazy here. You'll find out why in the next chapter, and we introduce a new character. Hehehe. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eli stared at the fragile figure of the girl sleeping on the couch sadly. She had cried for hours when they got home. And no amount of pleading and comforting and romantic movies stopped her sobbing. She had finally stopped at one in the morning, and Eli felt extremely sad for making her sad and for not being able to stop her from sobbing.

Also, she had refused to sleep with him, and wanted to sleep on the couch instead, despite her fear of the dark and being alone. She wanted him to know how angry and disappointed she was in him. She also told him that he shouldn't kiss her on the lips if he didn't mean, if he didn't truly like or love her. She didn't believe when he said he liked her, nothing changed her mind.

She refused to talk to him until he would make their relationship public.

Eli sighed, she wasn't asking for much, but to him it was too much. He couldn't make their relationship public, no matter how much he wanted to. Yes, they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, he told her that after they kissed, but he also told her that they wouldn't make it public. And that was caused her to sob for several hours.

He glanced at Clare again, who was trembling. He sighed and stood up, and kneeled by her side. Tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes were red, her hair was messy. She hadn't changed out of her clothes, and now they were crumpled. "Clare..." He said softly, reaching out to wipe her tears away.

She recoiled, and sat up, backing away from him. "Clare..." He pleaded, reaching out once more. Again, she recoiled, anger clouding her eyes. She had never felt angry in her life, it was new to her, and she didn't like the feeling, it was negative, and she didn't like negative things or feelings.

There were a lot of new feelings she didn't like, like sadness, annoyance, anger,_ hurt_. And all because of this one guy, all because of the strange little world she was in, so different from the place she was used to. She was used to happiness, joy, peace, perfection. But... Even though she was in a corrupted, mad world, she didn't regret it. She didn't regret being pushed into this world.

Because she met Eli. But right now, she was mad at him. What was so hard about making their relationship "public", known by other people? The Guardians never said anything about an older man and a young woman having a romantic relationship together to be wrong or bad.

Clare sighed and stared at Eli's tired face, his eye-bags, his tired, red eyes. Had he been crying too? It was strange when she cried. She had never cried before, never knew that eyes could produce water. There was also a strange feeling in her heart when Eli said that they couldn't be together. They were all knew to her, the pain in her heart, the tears, the hurt.

Was this what love was all about?

Eli was right, there was still a lot she didn't know about the world, there was a lot she needed to learn and understand. But that didn't change her mind. She still wanted them to go public.

"Clare..." He said again, his voice breathy. She shook her head, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks freely. She wiped them away, but more kept replacing them. "Leave me alone, Eli..." She whispered angrily. All the joy and happiness and peace in her was gone, all she felt was hurt and anger. "You're _hurting_ me..." She said, fist clenching. "Here..." She placed her other hand on her heart.

"It hurts... And I know it's because of you... It's you..."

"Clare, I..."

"Leave me alone, Eli." She buried her face in her hands. Eli sighed sadly. What happened to the sweet, bubbly, talkative, cheerful Clare he knew? This wasn't her. Not this sad, sobbing, hurt, angry girl in front of him. "Clare, please. I'm sorry. Please." She shook her head. "Not until you accept our "age difference", not until you make other people accept our "age difference", and not until you make our relationship "public"."

"Clare, you're asking for too much..." He whispered. "Fine! I knew it! You don't love me! You're just using me! The Guardians said, and my other favorite characters on your magic talking box said that if you truly love someone, you'd do anything for them, and you wouldn't care what other people think of you. True loves has no boundaries!" She shouted angrily, looking up at him with blazing blue eyes.

Eli gritted his teeth. Why couldn't she understand? He knew she was an angel and all, but surely she couldn't be that innocent or stupid not to understand. "We can be together when you're old enough, when you're eighteen!" He hissed back. "If I make our relationship public now, I could get arrested! And then who'll take care of you, huh? Who will?" He hissed, slamming his fist down on the glass coffee table, cracking it.

Clare backed away, fresh tears filling her eyes. But Eli didn't stop. "Why do you have to be so dense, so fucking stupid? Why are you damn angels so dumb? Don't you understand anything? Why don't you listen?" He roared, and roughly yanked her arm, pulling her to him. Clare cried out in pain. Eli gazed into her eyes with flaming green ones. "I guess all pretty girls are stupid aren't they?"

That was it. Clare's lower lip trembled, and she burst into tears. Eli's glare suddenly softened and his face crumpled, realizing what's he done. "Clare, I'm so sorry, I-"

"NO!"

She yelled, yanking her arm back, not caring if it hurt. She couldn't believe what's he just done. He called her so many bad names, then he hurt her. He was so scary when he was angry. She ran to the door. "Clare, wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He called.

Clare ignored him and ran downstairs, out of the building, into the street. It was a cold, dark night. But she didn't care. Eli had hurt. And according to his magic talking box, when people truly loved each other, they didn't hurt each other. Never. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring Eli's shouts of pain, ignoring the footsteps behind her. She kept running till the sound of footsteps were gone.

She finally collapsed near an ally, exhausted and sweaty. There was only one streetlight and she sat near it, wiping away her tears. She wasn't going back. She just wanted the Guardians to find her and take her back home. How could Eli do that to her? She loved him, he wasn't supposed to hurt her. People who love each other don't hurt each other.

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe Eli _didn't_ love her. Maybe he was just using her like John Tucker did to many girls. She was wrong, so wrong. She buried her face in her arms, sobbing. She didn't like this world, she really didn't.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Clare looked up. A tall boy wearing a blue beanie took a step towards her. Clare backed away in fear. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, beautiful." He took another step towards her. "I promise." He held out his hand. Clare took it, he looked friendly. The guy gently pulled her up. He smiled, showing off even white teeth.

"What's your name, beautiful? And what are you doing out here, all alone in the dark?"

Clare sniffed. She wouldn't tell him about Eli. "I..." She clutched his hand. "I ran away from home." The guy nodded. "Horrible parents, huh?" Clare nodded. She didn't feel good about "lying", but it was all she could do. "I'm K.C. Guthrie," He said, brushing his brown bangs from his face. "Your name is...?"

"Clare..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering from the cold.

"Clare that's it? Don't wanna use your last name, huh? You must really hate your parents." He smiled again. "I understand. Say... Wanna crash at my place?"

"Crash at your place...?" She said blankly. "Yeah." He grinned. "Sleep at my house?" Clare shook her head. "I don't want to cause you any - " He laughed. "No trouble for a beautiful girl like you. Come on, I don't bite." She smiled weakly. "Okay..." He smiled. "Nice! Here..." He took off his black hoodie and put it on her. "So you won't be cold." She smiled back "T-thank you."

"No problem, gorgeous. Now, let's go." Clare nodded and he firmly held her hand as they headed to his house.

* * *

_I regret nothing... The next chapter will explain Eli's "crazy" moment. And what K.C. thinks of Clare. And others. Another character will also add drama soon. Lots of it. Await the next update! Thanks for reading, guys! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Just to make things clear, K.C. likes Clare. Clare does not, I repeat, does **NOT** like K.C. back. I don't want people thinking that there's any Klare in here, it's a one-sided crush. Clare doesn't like K.C., she sees him as a friend. _

_You may now read._

* * *

"Here, have some hot chocolate?"

K.C. handed Clare a mug of hot chocolate. Clare accepted cautiously, a confused look on her face. "Hot... Chocolate?"  
The brown-haired young man nodded. "Yeah... Hot chocolate... Haven't you ever tasted it?"

Clare shook her head, setting the mug down and wrapping the blanket that K.C. gave her around herself more tightly. "Aw... That sucks. Your parents must have banned sweets in your house." Clare nodded absently. K.C. noticed."Something on your mind, beautiful?"

The petite girl shook her head in response. "Well, try the hot chocolate. I'm sure you'll like it." Clare nodded and took a sip of the hot drink. She smiled. K.C. grinned. "I knew you'd like it! So..." He leaned on close to her face. "You have a boyfriend or something?"

"I... I don't know..." She thought of Eli, and frowned. _This strange feeling in my heart... It hurts... Thinking of Eli..._

She grew sad again as she remembered what Eli did to her earlier. K.C.'s smile disappeared. "You don't know...? So it's that kind of relationship, huh? You're just fuck buddies, or you're just a friend with benefits, and you want more than that?"

"Fuck? What's that?"

K.C. turned a bright red. "Um... You don't know what that means? I'm sorry. You must have had a sheltered life, and..." He scratched his head. "Of course, you're not that kind of girl, you're too innocent-looking." Clare burst into tears. She couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't like lying. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? K.C.'s eyes widened and he began to panic.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I talk first without thinking."

She shook her head and continued to sob. He kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands. "What's wrong then?"

"I... I don't have a family..."

"Oh... Then... What did you run away from? A boyfriend or something?"

"I guess... I guess he is my boyfriend... But he doesn't want us to go public."

"Ah..." K.C. frowned. "What a jerk. Why _wouldn't_ he want to go public? You're a pretty girl, he'd be lucky to show you off. Why doesn't he want anyone else to know you're together?" Clare sniffed. "It's... 'Complicated', he said." K.C. scoffed. "Well, forget him. You can stay here as long as you like."

* * *

"Clare?! Where are you? Please come out, I'm sorry!"

Eli frantically ran through the dark, quiet streets, trying to find Clare. He was very worried and regretted that he yelled at Clare and he regretted saying all those things to her. He finally gave up after a few minutes of searching, and collapsed against a wall.

He grabbed his head as tears ran down his cheeks. Why did he have to yell at Clare? And what was with his sudden angry outburst? He only wanted what was best for her, for them. He wished she could understand that. He shouldn't have yelled at her. She was an angel, she was innocent, she didn't understand.

He shouldn't have lost control.

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Eli looked up and frowned. Imogen Moreno stood in front of him, wearing a huge black trench coat and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore huge glasses.

"Are you alright, Eli?"

Eli didn't respond, just stared at her and waited for her to go nuts and grab him or something. Imogen sighed. "I'm not here to fangirl over you or go nuts... Like I usually do... "

"Then what do you want?" He snapped, clenching his fists. She kneeled down in front of him. "I'm here to help you, Eli."

"Help me with what?"

"With Clare."

Eli's heart wrenched at the mention of the angel's name. He frowned. "How do you know her name? Have you been stalking me?"

"No..." Imogen scoffed. "Fiona told me." Eli shook his head. Trust Fiona to blab about Clare. Imogen put a hand on Eli's knee. His whole body when rigid at the contact. Imogen sighed and withdrew her hand. "Listen, I don't... I don't like you anymore."

"How can I tru-"

Imogen held up a hand. "Shut up and listen." Eli growled, but complied. "I realized... i realized I don't like you. It was just silly infatuation. And it's unfair putting Fiona through my whole "Eli-obsession". So... I spent a day alone in my room, thinking. And I realized... I don't like you anymore. I never did. I only liked your appearance, and the fact that you're a writer. And my admiration got out of hand and..." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

She took in a deep breath. "What I truly liked, was your literature. And I realized, deep in my heart, that I only pursued because of your writing. Makes sense?"

Eli shook his head, awed. "I know. Anyway, that's when I stopped. That day alone in my room. I love Fiona, I don't want to hurt her anymore. I always loved Fiona while I pursued you, but I was ignorant of her feelings. As stupid as it sounds, as stupid as it is, I didn't know I was hurting her feelings till that day. The day I decided to be alone." She smiled. "Do you forgive me? Can we be friends?"

"Alright... But isn't... Isn't she dating Anya Macpherson?"

"Nah... She isn't she only said that to you because she was angry at me at the time. But w'ere all good now. As I was saying earlier, I wanna help you." She stood up, then helped him up. Eli shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding. "I know that Clare is underage, but I don't care. True love is true love. I was gonna apologize to you earlier in your apartment. That's when I heard you yelling and then your door opened and Clare ran out, then you came out, chasing after her."

"You were there?"

"Yeah... You guys didn't notice. Anyway, I heard what you said to Clare. There were hints about her not being human. " Eli's heart began to pound at her words. _She knows... She suspects... _Imogen raised an eyebrow. "What is she, Eli? I heard you say she's an angel. Is that true?"

"You must think I'm nuts. That angels aren't-"

"I believe you, Eli. I believe in angels and stuff. I know they're real. Falling in love with an angel, an underage one, is forbidden, but who gives a crap? I don't." She frowned. "You shouldn't have yelled at her, and called her those stuff, Eli. But that's why I'm here. To help you win her back."

"You'd really help me? How? I don't even know where she is..."

"We'll find her. Tomorrow. Just give me a call." She took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write her number down. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere." She handed the paper to Eli. "Go home, and don't worry, this is a friendly neighborhood. I'm sure someone nice took her in for the night."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Trust me." She began to walk away. "Imogen, wait." She turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No prob. You guys are cute! So adorable! I'm _so_ gonna ship you!"

"You're gonna what?" Eli looked blank.

"See ya tomorrow, Eli." She smiled and headed home. Eli smiled as he walked away. Imogen found a new obsession, a good one this time. She obviously loved the idea of him and Clare together, loved him and Clare as a couple, together. He was glad Imogen didn't like him anymore, glad that she wanted to be friends. He had a feeling she and Clare would be best friends once they meet.

_Clare._

He_ would_ win Clare back. He would make their relationship public. He didn't care if people disapproved of their relationship, as long as he had her. His Clare. His angel. His love.

* * *

_So I decided to make Imogen a protagonist, she'd make a good **friend** for Eli and Clare. This last bit, there was** no** Imogeli in there. None. Just friendship, that's all. There was **no romance or anything like that at all**. Eli and Imogen are just friends. **FRIENDS**. That's it. There will be Fimogen in the next chapter to prove that. I mean you read this, didn't you? And there was no Imogeli in it. I made it clear Eli doesn't like her that way._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

"K.C., no, noooooooo, K.C.!"

Clare laughed as she ran away from K.C. He was spraying her with water, using what he called a "water gun". It was fun, he had given her on of her own, but he wasn't giving her the chance to "shoot" him. She finally gave up, and collapsed on the couch, laughing loudly.

K.C. tackled her and they both stopped laughing, as Clare blushed. He held her waist, and leaned in close to her face. Clare's eyes widened as he closed his eyes and brought his face closer and closer to hers. Was he... about to _kiss_ her? She's seen this in movies so much, where the guy pressed the girl into a ouch and kissed her.

She immediately turned her head away and pushed him away gently. K.C. opened his eyes, surprised. He looked down at her with slightly hurt brown eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"I... I can't..."

She didn't want to kiss him, and she didn't want him to kiss her, because she knew that people only kiss each other when they love each other. And she didn't love K.C.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Where_ is_ she?" Adam groaned. "We've been searching for her for _hours_ already!"

"Patience, Prince Adam..." Imogen said as she glanced at Eli sympathetically, who looked he hadn't slept for days. Adam glared at Imogen. "Easy for you to say, Imo. You have limitless patience..." He still couldn't believe she and Eli were friends now, she had been his stalker for ages, and he had hated her so much.

Now they were acting like long-time buddies, searching for Clare. He sighed. If only Eli hadn't let his temper take control of him, Clare wouldn't have ran, into a city full of perverts, and they wouldn't have to be searching for her, which was, very exhausting.

They had been to forty houses already, and none of them had seen the pretty, bubbly petite girl with the gorgeous auburn curls and the sparkling blue eyes. "Will you guys stop arguing?" Eli said in a tired voice. He hadn't had a wink of sleep ever since Clare left. He was terribly worried about his angel.

What if she was kidnapped? What if she was being tortured right now? Or raped? Or worse, dead, with all of those things done to her?

"Hey, it'll be fine. This is the last house on Cherry Street." She said, patting Eli's shoulder as they approached a small light blue house with a white door and small, dead plants displayed on the porch. Imogen skipped up the stairs and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, a tall young man with shaggy hair opened the door. He forced a smile. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a small young woman with short curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. She has fair skin and is very loud, innocent and bubbly."

"Yeah, we need her. Like, now. So if you're hiding her in your basement, give her to us please. Because we're starving. And we want to eat."

"Shut up, you idiot." Imogen hissed, glaring at Adam.

"No, you shut up, you _freak_." Adam said, a vein appearing on his forehead. He can't believe there was a time he found this annoying freak attractive.

"Dumbass."

"Ex-stalker."

"Yeah, _ex_-stalker."

"Will you two just shut up?" Eli said hoarsely, as he approached K.C. "Have you seen her? Her name is Clare."

"Wait..." K.C. narrowed his eyes. "You're the jerk that hurt her." He scoffed. "I found her on the street, bawling her eyes out. The poor thing was left on the street, any perve could've taken her. You're really careless to leave her like that."

"Yes, I know. But... I need her.. I've been searching for her for days..."

"She's inside..." K.C. studied him. "Are you her boyfriend, or her older brother? Because you look much older than her..."

"I'm twenty-three... Now, can I see her?" This guy was irritating him. Why did he care? The fucker should just hand over Clare so they can leave. Before he starts a fight and beats him up. "Yeah..." K.C. went inside, they came out a few moments later with Clare by his side. She looked surprised to see Eli.

She backed away, a frown appearing on her face. She whimpered and clutched onto K.C.'s arm. "Clare..." Eli said softly, his heart breaking a the sight of his frightened angel. She was _scared_ of him. He felt a surge of jealousy too, the way she clutched K.C. annoyed him. "Clare, I'm sorry... Please... please come back home..."

Clare stared at him, her eyes watery. Should she go back home to him? He did say he was sorry, and sorry meant, as she learned from a show she watched with K.C., was that a person feels bad for whatever bad thing they done to the person, and wished they hadn't done it.

"I... Okay..."

K.C. looked at Clare, surprised. "You really want to?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure_, Clare?" Eli clenched his fists, irritated. Who was this guy to ask questions like that to Clare. How dare he question Clare about her coming home to him. _'Fucker...' _He barely knew Clare, and he was acting like they were best friends or something like that, like Clare was _his_.

_'Newsflash, asshole. She's **mine**.'_

"Yes..." Clare said, nodding.

K.C. shook his head, disappointed. He didn't trust the guy. Eli, was it? He didn't trust him. He hurt the girl once. What if he did it again? And he was old.. Way too old for a sweet young thing like her. "Alright... Alright. It was nice having you here, Clare."

She smiled, nodding. "Thank you for being so nice to me." She said softly, as she cautiously went over to Eli to stand by him. Eli looked at K.C. "Thank you for taking care of Clare..." He pulled out his wallet. K.C. shook his head. "It was not trouble." He said, waving away the money Eli held in his hand.

"Thanks..." Eli muttered, shoving the bills in his pocket. He looked at Clare, then kissed her forehead. "Will you forgive me, Clare?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

Eli smirked against her forehead when he heard a door slam. "Let's go, Clare."

"Finally!"

"_Adam!_"

* * *

"So... Eli and Imogen told me you are an angel... Is that true?"

Adam said quietly, he didn't want to be loud, as he was usually, since they were in a public place, in a restaurant called "The Plate." He didn't want people looking at them like they were crazy, with them talking about angels and then coming down to Earth. He needed confirmation from the angel herself.

"I sure am." Clare said, smiling. "i can show you my wings later." She whispered excitedly, happily.

"Good..." He sighed, relieved. He hadn't believed Eli and Imogen at first, then he began to realize. With the way Clare acted and all, he should've known she was different. A different kind of different. And Eli was his friend, he should've believed him the moment he said Clare was an angel, instead of doubting him and thinking he was drunk.

"I thought that Eli had caught some of Imogen's crazy." He added, smirking. Imogen rolled her eyes. "Well, I instantly believed that you were an angel when Eli told me, unlike Adam, who has trust issues." She said, giving a smug smirk of her own.

"Well, you're half-sane. Only fully sane people don't believe in this angel-demon business."

"W-what are you t-trying to say?" Clare's lower lip quivered, and her blue eyes grew big and began to fill with tears. She trembled. "Y-you don't believe that my kind is real? That I am I real?" Tears slid down her cheeks. "Angels are real... They are..." She sobbed.

"_Adam!_" Imogen and Eli hissed, glaring at him.

"U-ugh, until they see it, of course..." Adam said nervously, smiling. Eli sighed and gently pulled Clare onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as she continued to sob. Eli rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Hey, hey. It's okay. He does believe you... Don't cry."

"See what you did, you moron!" Imogen said. Adam scratched his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her cry..."

"Angels are really sensitive, as they're innocent and don't know much about the world. All they know is happiness, and people believing in them, being nice to them. You know, positive stuff. None of the negative stuff, like lying, cheating, sadness... So crying is new to her. And the only way she can cope and react with bad stuff."

Eli looked at Adam. "We have a lot to discuss, Adam. Like how you'll act around her and handle her. The things to say, and not to say."

Imogen nodded, glancing sympathetically at the still-crying Clare. Her sobs were reduced to whimpers. "Yeah, you know that sort of thing."

Adam nodded, sighing as he lay his back against his chair. All this trouble from a small, cute girl.


End file.
